The Greatest Warrior/Season 1/Week 1
The Greatest Warrior The Greatest Warrior Become The Greatest Warrior.... Season 1|Week 1 Quick thanks to everybody that participated! --- Intro ~ Steppy DUN DUN DUN!!! Wollow: Aaaaand welcome to The Greatest Warrior aka TGW! I am Willowpaw but please call me Wollow! Steppy: And I am Foxpaw but call me Foxey, Foxi, or Steppy! I highly recommend Steppy! Wollow and I are the hosts! This is TGW and if you have signed up for Season 1, you are competing against others in a competition to be... Wollow: The Greatest Warrior!!! Of course, there will be many other winners too, so you'll have to share the name. Steppy: That parts my least favorite. Oh, and you also get 1 million dollars!! Wollow: So let's see our competitors! Come on up! Owlwater, Iceflower, Lupinepaw, Stormy, Sea, Wavepaw, Slowerfleam, Moonpaw, Winterpaw, Breezey, Raggedoak, Frostfeather, Frostflower, Laurelpaw, Emberdawn, Sundance and Cypresswind: *All walk up to stage* Steppy: Welcome, competitors! It's time to...uh... Wollow: Meet each other. And see the manual. 5 derpy toms: *Pass out manuals* Owlwater: HI EVERYONE!!!! Wavepaw: HI!! Lupinepaw: I must have read this manual wrong. WHY DOES IT SAY THERE IS GOOSE STEW FOR DINNER? Wollow & Steppy: We totally did not plan that...heheh... Lupinepaw: The geese will murder you, just you wait! Wollow: OKAY! OKAY! THERE IS NO GOOSE STEW! Steppy: LOL, we did that to provoke you! BAHAHAHAHAH Lupinepaw: >:( I don't like these hosts Wollow: Too bad for you, miss. Oh well, time to go to the hotels. You will find out your number shortly. Steppy: STAY TUNED, LOVELY AUDIENCE!! WE WILL BACK! AND OH MY STARCLAN I AM SO EXCITED THIS IS MY DREAM COME TRUE-*faints* Wollow: *Shakes head* Silly Steppy. Cameragirl Giggle: Need snapshots, this will make a great headline: "Show Host faints on scene!" *Clicks pictures and has to be dragged away by security* Lup: ...Could this be any weirder? ~~ Iceflower: OMSC, we have dorms! We're sharing rooms! Wavepaw: Oooh my number is Number 3! Frostflower: Ooooh, me too! Emberdawn: Me three! Sundance: Me four! Wavepaw, Frostflower, Sundance, and Emberdawn: *Girly handshake* Winterpaw: You know what I'm excited about? I can't WAIT for the Goose Stew! Wait, actually no, ew. But my soup will be better, and my room will crush all of yours because I'm Winter. Lupinepaw: >:( ...I think I know who to murder in this season... Winterpaw: OH YOU DID NOT JUST-- Sundance: If you murder, Steppy and Wollow will kick you out, Lup'. Lupinepaw: Bahahahaha you think they stand a chance against me? Raggedoak: You do realize everybody who's watching T.V. is viewing this....including the hosts. Steppy and Wollow: *Watching on T.V.* MMhmm this one needs a supervisor.... >:) Sea: Can we just GO TO OUR DORMS ALREADY?? Everyone: Good plan *Goes to Dorms* ~~ Owlwater: *Walks into Dorm* HEYY YALL, OWL-MAN'S IN THE HOUSE Breezey: OWLL YOU'RE IN MY ROOM YAY!! Owlwater: Who's our third member? Frostfeather: Me! Owlwater: FROST!!!!! Breezey: I brought some LaffyTaffys *Tosses candy to Owl and Frost* Owlwater: Let us PAR-TAY!! ~~ Slowerfleam: Ooooh! Beautiful room! Lupinepaw: Where are the cookies? I THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE COOKIES! Cypresswind: Hey Y'all1 Slowerfleam: Heyy!! Cypresswind: FLO! Slowerfleam: Whoa whoa whoa, who is FLO? I am SLO? Lupinepaw: Makes sense. You got here very 'Slo". Slowerfleam: *Ignores Lupine* Slowerfleam, actually. But I go by Slo. Cypresswind: *Looks around nervously* Has this show turned us mad?? ~~ Winterpaw: I think I came to the correct place. Laurelpaw: I think I came to the wrong place... Winterpaw: SHUSH! I'm trying to read that sign on that door!!!1!!!11!!1!!!!! Laurelpaw: Have you figured it out yet...? Winterpaw: *Glares* NO. I'm sorry if your blabbing is DISTRACTING ME. Iceflower: It says "NO FORGETTING TO CLEAN THE LITTERBOX OR CHARA WILL EAT YOUR SOUL" Winterpaw: EXCUSE ME? I DON'T HAVE TO CLEAN MY LITTERBOX AND I WILL NOT. PETTY HOSTS DON'T ORDER ME AROUND. Laurelpaw: I should really ask for a new room... Winterpaw: >:C Evilness. ~~ Wavepaw: OK GIRLS LET'S PARTY Frostflower, Emberdawn, Sundance, and Wavey: *Dance to "Shake it Off"* Nothing more to see here. ~~ Moonpaw: Oooh, who's here! Raggedoak: Me! Stormy & Sea: Us! Raggedoak: For some reason I feel like dancing with Owl! Stormy: Um.... *backs away* Raggedoak: I feel him twirling me and being crowned King and Queen of Awesome Dancing... *sighs dreamily* Moonpaw: New OTP! I like this place! Raggedoak: W-who said I liked him?! I JUST LIKE DANCING WITH HIM IS ALL!! Sea: MMhmm......Stormy you wanna get out of here before this becomes a LOVE discussion Stormy: Absolutely. Owlwater: *Stampedes in* YO GUYS IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! Raggedoak: *FIGHTING WITH MOONPAW* JUST BECAUSE I LIKE OWL'S JAZZ MOVES DOESN'T MEAN I WANNA MARRY HIM *is totally unaware of who just appeared* Moonpaw: OH ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T?? Stormy: Maybe you should look at who just came... Raggedoak: *Looks over* U-Um....... Owlwater: Uh...... wELLP IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, BOTH OF THEM ARE BLUSHING. ~~ Steppy: EEEEE FIRST SHIP! Wollow: This is ever so amusing! *noms on chara cookie* Cakestar: .............WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SUBECTS, HMM? Wollow & Steppy: Erm.... END OF DAY ONE. ~~A/N~~ Hope ya liked it XD Food Fight ~ Wollow Wollow (over the intercom): IT'S DINNER TIME ALL SLAVES PLEASE REPORT TO THE DINING ROOM Winterpaw: I'M NOT A SLAVE Wollow (over the intercom again): TOO BAD YOU ARE NOW Winterpaw: *grumbles* Wollow (wow intercomness): IF YOU AREN'T A SLAVE NO FOOD Winterpaw: Hurmph. All slaves: *report to the dining room* Wollow (still over the intercom): INTERCOMS ROCK. ALL SLAVES, NO EATING >:D Lupinepaw: fooooooosssss Wollow (yet again, over the intercom): NO FOOS. ANNOUNCEMENTS. WE HAVE OUR FIRST SHIP, NYAHAHAHAHA! REMEMBER WHEN I USED TO SAY THAT? ANYWHO, YOU CAN EAT NOW. All slaves: *eat foos* ~~ Winterpaw: WHERE'S THE ROASTED GOOSE Lupinepaw: *throws tomatoes at Winterpaw* Wollow: *throws tomatoes at Winterpaw through intercom* Winterpaw: *steps on Lupinepaw and shakes fist at Wollow through intercom* Breezey: Ooh, a food fight! *throws pies at everyone* Frostfeather: *gets hit by a pie and pours soup on Breezey's head* Steppy: Food fightsss *eats popcorn* Wollow (over the intercom yet again): FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Owlwater: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!! *throws a potato at Raggedoak* Raggedoak: *blushes* Owlwaiter: Oops... Wollow (intercom wooo): SHIP! SHIP! SHIP! Raggedoak: *throws bowl of peas at Wollow through intercom* Steppy: HAA *laughs at pea-covered Wollow- Wollow: *closes intercom portal and brushes off the peas* Hurmphhh Sundance: PARTTEHHH TIME!!! *pours pasta on Wavepaw's head* Wavepaw: Hey! Food fight: *continues* ~~ Laurelpaw: *has a bad time as Lupinepaw throws chicken bones at her* Lupinepaw: *is targeting Laurelpaw with many bowls of unknown food thought to include beans/frijoles* Laurelpaw: *gets hit in the face by mashed potatoes* Lupinepaw: The potatoes are coming mwahahahaha Laurelpaw: Aren't those mashed yous? Lupinepaw: Oops I'm eating my own kind -- Winterpaw: *throws rice at Iceflower* Iceflower: NOT RICE AGAIN Winterpaw: *starts shipping* Moonpaw: WICY IS BETTER THAN RICE! Winterpaw: I...can't argue. Moonpaw: *laughing manically* ~~ Emberdawn: NYEH HEH HEH *throws spaghetti at everyone* Slowerfleam: *is a slower fleam* Frostflower: *is a mary sue and dodges all the spaghetti* Breezey: *throws pies at everyone from behind* Emberdawn: I, THE GREAT PAPY-EMBERDAWN, WILL USE MY POWERS AS PURDYSTAR TO REVENGE ON YOU! *dumps more spaghetti on Breezey's head* Frostflower: *uses mary sue powers to get rid of spaghetti* Slowerfleam: MARYSUE! MARYSUE! Frostflower: *blushes* Stop it! ~~ Later... Everyone: *is covered in food* Frostfeather: Well, that was interesting. Emberdawn: Let's get back to our dorms. Hopefully they have showers. Wollow: *uses host powers to remove all showers* Everyone: *goes back to dorms* Wavepaw: Hey, weren't there showers before? Wollow: Hurmph. *puts back showers* Everyone: *showers* Winterpaw: My towel smells like tomatoes. Steppy: *is still eating popcorn* END DAY TWO THING A/N: foos Lup' sees Sodor ~ Steppy Winterpaw: *Wakes Up* *Yawn is cut OFF as he magically disappears. Iceflower: What just happened?! Laurelpaw: OUR DREAM HAPPENED! HE'S GONE! *Disappears* Iceflower: Was that me or was that actually funny? *Disappears* -Scene switch to a soooo cool auditorium created in Steppy's head- Wollow: Welcome, peasants! Today is our official meeting! Steppy: Today, we will go over rules. Lupinepaw: *Snores* Laurelpaw: *Throws tomato at Lup* Lupinepaw: HEY!!! Laurelpaw: Nyeh heh heh! Revenge1 Steppy: NO FOOD FIGHTS! Wollow: OR ELSE YOU SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! Steppy: Merp. Now anyways-- Winterpaw: IS THERE AN EXPLANATION ON WHY I WAS SO RUDELY GRABBED HERE BEFORE I EVEN BLINKED??? Wollow: No. Winterpaw: AN APOLOGY? Steppy: The only apology you'll be getting is sitting in the Corner of Shame. Do you accept our apology? Winterpaw: No you BUMSO. Steppy: I didn't think so. So now, welcome to The Greatest Warrior! Wollow; OK OK, so the whole point of this contest game is to take one moon to complete totally random quests while withstand the weirdness and ships we throw at you. 'Kay? (Silence) Wollow: 'KAY?! *Nearby mirror shatters* Everybody including Steppy: 'Kay! Wollow: *Glares at Steppy* I wasn't asking you! Steppy: Kay, kay. Moonpaw: *Whispers to Sunny* Could somebody have warned me how scary the hosts would be* Steppy: No, Moonpaw and no whispering to classmates. Stormy: This isn't even school! Wollow: We don't care. Now, we will actually let you do something pleasant before we begin the first challenge. Steppy: We are actually going on a ride. *waits for a yay* (silence) Wollow: WHERE'S THE YAY? Everyone: YAYAYAYAYYAYAYYAYAYAY Steppy: Shut up! We get it! Now, we hired a lovely SHIP but they cancelled after Day 1 WHO KNOWS WHY? So we have a back up. Wollow: *Teleports everybody* -Scene switches to a bright forest clearing and...train tracks- Lupinepaw: No. Wollow: Everybody, please give a warm welcome to- Steppy: Lumas the- I mean Thomas the Train!1!!1111!!1 Thomas: *Drives by* Hi, guys! I'm Thomas! Wavepaw: * Groans* We know! Cypresswind: *whispers* You mean Lumas. Thomas: I can give you a ride. All aboard! Sea: So we're riding this blue thing? Steppy: Yes, get inside. *Shoves Sea in* Owlwater: *Turns around and finds himself sitting next to Raggedoak* *Both blush* Sundance: *Comes over* Hey Owl1 Owlwater" HI SUNNY!! Raggedoak: *Jealously watches the convo* ~~ Steppy: Lup. For the 100th time,- Wollow: GET IN!!1!!!11!!! Lupinepaw: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Thomas: *Is heartbroken but manages his ugly smile* You know, I have a special seat. Steppy: Special seat? Wollow: Perfect. Lupinepaw: N-n-n-n-n- Wollow: Lup. As your Royal Mommy, I advise you this is good for you. Steppy: Lup. As your ammaaaazing-decision-making Royal younger sister, I say this is very good for you. Lupinepaw: *Groans* Thomas: Don't worry Lup, I am very friendly! Planet: Laughs just like they did in snl when trump said he respects women. Lupinepaw: HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME. Wollow: That doesn't matter. *Shoves Lup to her seat with Steppy* Lupinepaw: *Gets shoved to top of train* I can see all of Sodor here! Laurelpaw: *Walks up* Enjoying riding on your fiancée's back? Lupinepaw:*Whips around* HE IS NOT MY FIANCEE. MUCH LESS MY BOYFRIEND. Laurelpaw: Do I hear sobs? Lupinepaw: I bet that's yo- Thomas: *sobs* That is a VERY cruel thing to SAY, Lovely Lupine. Hmmph! I shall punish your sinful acts by presenting you to my f-I mean Gordon. Lupinepaw: Merp. Laurelpaw: Aw jeez Gordon that derpface? Lupinepaw: Ya. Tell you what, Lau, let's jump off this train. Laurelpaw: YOU-WHAT THE DARK FOREST- Lupinepaw: No need to swear! Aw come on, it'll be fun! I mean, we never ASKED to be tortured on a train- Thomas: You actually did by signing up... Lupinepaw: .............. Thomas: Ya, I can hear your escape plans. I might as well tell your beloved hosts -_- Laurelpaw: NO! Lupinepaw: No-no, Thomas plaz don't! I'll do anything?? Laurelpaw: Don't- Thomas: *smirks* Tell me you love me Lupinepaw: T_T Thomas: FINE! THEN MARRY ME Lupinepaw: OK, we are jumping off! Laurelpaw: REALLY, Lup? Lupinepaw: Yes. 3, 2, 1.....*Jumps Laurelpaw: *Jumps* Both: AAAAAAHHHH *falls in thorn bushes* Lupinepaw: Owwww thorns Laurelpaw: This was your stupid idea, Lup! Thomas: Irrh-hmm, I saw that. You know who else did too? *Train opens to reveal not-so-happy Wollow and Steppy* Lupinepaw and Laurelpaw: *Gulps* A/N: Welllp this wuz fun to write. And omg 30 comments and it's only been three chapters :D Begin the Contest ~ Wollow Wollow: Shall we use a more fun method of travel? Steppy: Of course >:D Laurelpaw: I think this was the wrong idea. Lupinepaw: I think this was still the right idea. Steppy: But you've depressed your husband! Lupinepaw: no Wollow: Yes! *pushes button and Lupinepaw and Laurelpaw are catapulted to the competition site* Steppy: I love host powers. ~~ Later, at the comeptition site... Laurelpaw and Lupinepaw: *are covered in bruises and grumbling* Wollow: *through random intercom* Hello, hello, one and all. Today, our first competition begins! Steppy: *still through intercom even though they're just at the edge of a random city* It'll be great >:D Wollow: QUIT STEALING THE MICROPHONE. Anyway, today our competition will be... Frostfeather: Torture. Wollow: Goa way. Anyway, the competition will be... Stormy: Evil. Wollow: You signed up for it. Anyway... Lupinepaw: *in Wollow voice* I'm just the evilest... Wollow: Stealing pies... Breezey: Ooh, pies! Wollow: STOPPPPPPPP. Anyway, stealing pies from Meanpaw's Resturante. You will work in teams of two. Steppy: The teams will be... Wollow: Stormy and Sea... Stormy and Sea: *groan* Wollow: Sundance and Emberdawn, Frostflower and Wavepaw, Moonpaw and Breezey, Slowerfleam and Iceflower, Frostfeather and Cypresswind, Lupinepaw and Thoma- Laurelpaw... Lupinepaw: *hurmph* Wollow: Winterpaw and Frostfeather, and Raggedoak and Owlwater. Raggedoak: *blushes* Wavepaw and Frostfeather: *are happy* Lupinepaw: It's unfair. We're all scratched and... Steppy: TOO BAD >:D Laurelpaw: Hurmph. Winterpaw: How am I supposed to work with him? Frostfeather: How am I supposed to work with him? Winterpaw: Hey...I'm not that bad. Wollow: Magic. Anyway... Steppy: Each member of the team gets 5 points if they get first place, 3 points for second, and 1 point for third. Wollow: So all slaves please line up on that random spraypaint line. Or you might find yourself brutally murdered.. All slaves not including Winterpaw and Frostfeather: *line up* Frostfeather: TEACHER, I FEEL THREATENED! THIS IS NOT A SAFE LEARNING ENVIRONMENT! Wollow: Just line up and your life will be fine. Frostfeather: Fine. *lines up* Winterpaw: No. Actually, yes, make me go, because I'm going at MY OWN WILL. Wollow: *uses host powers to push Winterpaw into line* THREE... TWO... ONE... GO! ~~ Laurelpaw: Ow. Lupinepaw: Ow. Laurelpaw: That was your idea. Lupinepaw: It was worth it! Laurelpaw *eye roll* Lupinepaw: Thomas. Is. Evil. Laurelpaw: Where is this Meanpaw's Resturante anyway? Lupinepaw: There's totally not a big sign saying Meanpaw's Resturante there. Laurelpaw: Oops. ~~ Breezey: *uses ultra-pie-vision to find pies* Over there! Moonpaw: Ooh, Laurelpaw and Lupinepaw just jumped off a train together, they'd be perfect together... Breezey: *runs off towards pies* Moonpaw: And Raggedoak and Owlwater are just so... Oops! *follows* Breezey: *in front of Meanpaw's Resturante* Let's go in! Moonpaw: *opens door and walks in* Meanpaw: WHO ARE YOU Moonpaw: HER MAJESTY MOON, QUEEN OF SHIPPING! Meanpaw: NO SHIPPING *throws out Moonpaw* *literally* Moonpaw: Ow. ~~ Frostfeather: ROBBERY! *robs random person walking by* Winterpaw: *rolls eyes* Frostfeather: Let's just rob everything and eventually one of them will be Meanpaw's Resturante. Winterpaw: Let's just do something that'll actually work. Gigglepaw: Ooh, they're almost there! Frostfeather: Go away. Gigglepaw: Aww, but... Winterpaw: No buts. Gigglepaw: *goes away* ~~ Raggedoak: *is busy staring at Owlwater* Owlwater: *is busy looking for Meanpaw's Resturante* Raggedoak: So... um... how's your... life? Owlwater: OWLISH!!!! Raggedoak: Great! Um... my life is... good? Owlwater: GREAT!!!! Raggedoak: Is that... um... the place? Owlwater: I THINK SO!!! ~~ Frostflower: So, there was this time when I was practicing with Sterling... Wavepaw: Ooh! Frostflower: I wish I could have him right now, then I could be so much faster! Wavepaw: Yeah, that would be cool! Frostflower: Anyway, let's try to find this "Resturante." Wavepaw: Maybe we should look at all these signs... Frostflower: I think I found it! ~~ Slowerfleam: *is a slower fleam* Emberdawn: We have three people, we should be doing BETTER than everyone else :P Cypresswind: Okay, okay, we're not doing so great :P Slowerfleam: Thattt might be an understatement. Emberdawn: I think I found it! Cypresswind: Ooh, where? Emberdawn: *points* ~~ Wollow: Well, this is interesting. *sees Frosty on screen robbing random people* Steppy: Very interesting. Wollow: Extremely interesting. A/N: wheeee just a bunch of randomness thrown together :p Chappie Five ~ Steppy Breezey: *Shyly walks in with Moonpaw* H-hello? Meanpaw: *Looks up* What dya want, pretty? Breezey: PIES! Meanpaw: *Narrows eyes* Moonpaw: Please? Meanpaw: No. Out. Moonpaw: B- Wollow: Heeellloo Meanpaw Meanpaw: Hi, Willowpaw. What do you want. Wollow: N- Kitty Kittums: *Walks in* Hey, Meanpaw what's the-*Notices Wollow* Wollow: *Blushes* Um - er Kitty: W-wollow? Wollow: I told you we're over! Kitty: We're not! Steppy's gonna make us get back together! Wollow: No she isn't! Kitty K: Yes, she will once she friggin updates Kitty Kittums! Steppy: Hey! Kitty Kittums & Wollow: *Endlessly squabble* All the other teams suddenly come in. Frostfeather: PIE!!! *Leaps upon cranberry pie and the pie splats everywhere* Meanpaw: *Sobs* NUUUU that was my masterpiece sob sob Moonpaw: Never knew he had a soft side..... Wavepaw: NOW!! *Wavey's Team dashes at the pies* Meanpaw: SECURITY!!! War between competitors and security. Breezey: Moonpaw! There's a path! Moonpaw: Cool! *Both of them tiptoe forward* You crash the glass and I'll grab some pies, we don't need ALL OF THEM. Breezey: What can I break it with.....my head? My claws? *Stabs claws into glass* OWWWW Moonpaw: Lemme help. *Both keep on stabbing* Er....Breeze? I think my claws are gonna come off... Breezey: Knife! *Grabs knife and slashes at glass* Whole room is quiet as they hear shatters. Moonpaw: *Grabs three key lime pies* WE won!!!!! Every single face turns vicious. Except for Wollow and Kitty Kittums. Steppy: *Barges in* CONGRATTEHS WE HAVE SOME WINNERS AND 2ND PLACES AND 1ST PLACES. I AM HONESTLY DISAPPOINTED IN SOME STEALTH BUT WHOOPDEDOO. Wollow: Yeah...b-bye Cranberry.... Kitty K: Bye Wollow...see you in our Chappie Six ~ Wollow Chappie Seven ~ Steppy [[Category:TGW Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:In progress